It is known in the art to provide a pre-formed fiberglass impact tool handle with a head portion having non-linear rib structure thereon, running in the general direction of the extension of the lengthwise axis of the handle. Such ribs facilitate the assembly of the handle to the striking head of the tool, and aid in centering transversely the head portion of the handle in the socket of the striking head.
It is also known to fill the head socket, with the handle disposed therein, with a plastic resin material for securing or bonding the striking head to the handle, and vice versa. Sometimes, however, due to inaccurate formation of the metal striking heads and/or the handles, and the conventional size tolerances associated therewith, interference occurs between the head and the handle, prior to movement of the ribbed section on the handle completely into the socket of the striking head of the tool. This not only creates an unsightly and undesirable condition, but also results in a less secure connection between the striking head and the associated handle.